


In your Eyes

by hidefan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un momento íntimo, Danny duda de lo que siente Steve. Danny/Steve, segunda temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Subiendo algunos fics antiguos. Este fic lo escribí en noviembre de 2011 como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Marian. Está situado sobre la segunda temporada, cuando todavía estaba Lori.  
> El título viene de la canción "In Your Eyes" de Peter Gabriel.

—¿Dónde está Steve? —bramó Danny en cuanto divisó a Chin y a Kono.   
  
—Lleva dos horas encerrado en su despacho sin querer ver a nadie —dijo Chin, preocupado—. No queríamos llamarte, pero creemos que tú eres el único al que hará caso.  
  
—Habéis hecho bien. Voy a entrar.  
  
Danny se dirigió al despacho de Steve y abrió la puerta, entrando sin molestarse en llamar. Steve tenía la cara enterrada en sus manos, y al levantarla para mirarle Danny vio que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Parecía como si llevara días sin apenas dormir; a Danny se le encogió el corazón al verlo así.  
  
—Danny —susurró Steve, sin energía—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es tu día libre, no tendrías que haber…  
  
—No seas idiota —le cortó. Efectivamente era el día libre de Danny, y con Grace en el colegio, Danny tenía toda la intención de pasar el día con la encantadora Gaby. Eso era hasta que recibió la llamada de Chin. Desoyendo las advertencias de Wo Fat y de Joe Steve había seguido indagando sobre el pasado de sus padres, pese a saber muy bien que existía el riesgo de que no le gustara nada lo que encontrara. Steve no había querido dar muchos detalles, según le contó su compañero, pero al parecer su último descubrimiento sobre el grado de involucración de su padre con Wo Fat había sido devastador.  
  
—Danny… Te agradezco que hayas venido pero realmente ahora lo que necesito es estar solo.  
  
—De eso nada, nene. Lo que necesitas es apoyarte en alguien y no comértelo todo tú solo. Tienes amigos, ¿vale? Nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mí.   
  
Steve le miró sin decir nada durante unos instantes antes de asentir.  
  
—¿Podemos no hablar de ello durante un rato? —le preguntó Steve. Danny le sonrió alentadoramente.  
  
—Claro. Ven aquí, anda.  
  
Danny abrió los brazos y Steve no dudó en levantarse y aceptar el abrazo que le era ofrecido. Como siempre, Steve le rodeó completamente con sus brazos y le estrechó con fuerza, con esta intensidad tan propia del SEAL. Danny le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió en su cuello cuando notó que desaparecía parte de su tensión y se relajaba en el abrazo. Siguieron así durante varios minutos, balanceándose ligeramente de un lado al otro, hasta que Steve aflojó su agarre y se separó lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara.  
  
—Muchas gracias, compañero —le dijo con suavidad, con una sonrisa naciendo de las comisuras de sus labios. La sonrisa, pero, desapareció de su rostro en el instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron, como si hubiera visto en Danny… Como si hubiera visto, ¿qué, exactamente? Si Danny tuviera que apostar diría que Steve estaba viendo en sus ojos lo mismo que él estaba viendo en los de Steve.  
  
El ambiente había cambiado totalmente. De repente, habían dejado de ser un amigo que intentaba apoyar a otro para convertirse en algo que iba más allá. Mucho más allá. Steve dirigió su mirada a la boca de Danny, para luego volver a mirarle a los ojos. Danny hizo lo propio, humedeciéndose el labio inferior casi por reflejo.   
  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca. Danny entrecerró los ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza para dar mejor acceso, notando cómo se le aceleraba el corazón al sentir la cálida respiración de Steve en la cara. Por un breve momento, pensó que ese beso llegaba demasiado pronto, que a lo mejor no estaban todavía preparados, pero al mismo tiempo era como si tuviera la sensación de que había esperado toda la vida para aquello.  
  
Cerró los ojos del todo en el momento en el que los labios de Steve rozaron los suyos, dejando de lado cualquier tipo de pensamiento, dispuesto a disfrutar plenamente de algo que había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo y entonces… volvió a abrirlos de par en par, sobresaltado, al oír como se abría la puerta del despacho.  
  
—Chicos perdonad que os interrum… Oh. —Steve y Danny se separaron de un salto. Lori los miraba desde la puerta, con la boca abierta y las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Danny intentó pensar en alguna excusa para disimular, pero no se le ocurrió nada que sonara mínimamente convincente. Tampoco es que hubiera mucha confusión al respecto de lo que estaban haciendo… o más bien de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, pensó, frustrado.  
  
—Lori, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Steve, guardando la compostura mucho mejor que Danny.  
  
—Um, el Gobernador Denning quiere verte, Steve. Ha dicho que es muy urgente.  
  
—Muy bien. Voy enseguida. Gracias, Lori.  
  
Lori asintió.   
  
—Perdón por la… uh, interrupción —dijo. Miró de Steve a Danny y de Danny a Steve, todavía procesando lo que acababa de ver, y chasqueando los labios finalmente inclinó la cabeza para despedirse y cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
  
—Uf, qué incómodo. —Danny soltó una risita para aliviar el ambiente, pero Steve no le siguió la corriente.   
  
—Tengo que irme —afirmó, con semblante serio. Salió del despacho sin dar oportunidad de que Danny dijera nada más.  
  
  
El tema era el siguiente: a Danny le gustaba Steve. Le gustaba mucho. Al policía siempre le habían atraído las personalidades fuertes y como Rachel, en ese sentido Steve iba sobrado. Al principio, todo había empezado como una atracción física inocente. Se recreaba en sus pectorales cada vez que el SEAL se quitaba la camiseta delante de él, le lanzaba miradas apreciativas cada vez que este se agachaba o se estiraba, tenía la ocasional fantasía esas noches en las que se sentía particularmente solo, y poco más. Con el tiempo, como era de esperar, la atracción fue evolucionando en algo mucho más profundo… y peligroso.  
  
Danny no había hecho mucho por compartir esa información con Steve por una serie de razones. Para empezar Steve era su jefe. No solo su jefe, también era su mejor amigo. Danny no iba a tirarle los trastos sabiendo que un paso en falso y todo se iría al traste.   
  
La razón más importante, por eso, es que no estaba seguro de que Steve sintiera lo mismo, y jamás iba a arriesgarse hasta tener la absoluta certeza de que ambos estaban en la misma onda. Desde luego habían tenido “momentos” entre ellos que sugerían que era así, y muchas veces Steve le miraba de esa manera tan especial que provocaba que todo el interior de Danny se removiera por la emoción, pero también estaba el hecho de que Danny prácticamente se le declarara dibujándole un corazón en el aire después de su fallida excursión y Steve no hiciera nada ni le preguntara siquiera por ello después.  
  
Y que hubieran estado a punto de besarse y Steve llevara días fingiendo que no había ocurrido. Danny ya no sabía qué hacer, puesto que cada vez que intentaba hablar de ello Steve le cambiaba de tema rápidamente.  
  
Danny acabó por convencerse de que Steve, estando como estaba de bajón, se había dejado llevar por el momento y una vez en plenas facultades se había dado cuenta de que no quería eso en absoluto y hacer como que no había pasado nada era lo más sensato para seguir con su amistad como hasta ahora.  
  
El problema era que todo había cambiado. Steve ya no discutía con él como siempre. Cuando estaba a su lado le notaba incómodo y tenso. Incluso sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que había algo raro.  
  
—¿Qué les pasará a estos dos? —oyó como Kono le preguntaba a Lori en la escena del crimen que estaban investigando, pensando que Danny, ocupado haciendo fotos, no las oía. Danny se puso en tensión y buscó con la mirada a Steve. Estaba hablando con Max y no dio ningún indicio de haber oído a su compañera.  
  
—Nada que yo sepa —contestó Lori, para alivio del policía—. Habrán discutido por alguna tontería.  
  
—Siempre están igual —señaló Kono—. Son como un viejo matrimonio.  
  
Las dos chicas rieron y cambiaron de tema. Danny se giró y le lanzó a Lori una mirada de agradecimiento. Esta asintió solidariamente.  
  
  
A la vuelta, Steve se metió en el asiento del copiloto del coche sin decir una palabra. Steve empeñándose en conducir era de lo poco normal que todavía quedaba de su relación. Ver a Steve rompiendo ese último vínculo fue definitivo para Danny; tenían que arreglar lo que fuera que se hubiera roto tras el intento de beso y tenían que arreglarlo ahora.  
  
—Muy bien, Steven —dijo, sentándose en el asiento del conductor y cerrando la puerta de su lado con fuerza—. Desembucha. ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?  
  
—¿Contigo? Ninguno —le contestó Steve, como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando su compañero. Danny respiró hondo, tragándose la ira que empezaba a subir por su garganta.  
  
—No te hagas el idiota —replicó Danny—. Desde que estuvimos a punto de besarnos que no paras de evitarme y quiero saber por qué.  
  
—Danno…  
  
—No, Steve, cuanto antes aclaremos esto antes podremos dejarlo atrás. ¿Tan repulsiva te parece la idea que ya casi no puedes ni mirarme a la cara?  
  
Steve le miró con los ojos como platos.  
  
—¿En serio? ¿En serio, Danno? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —le preguntó, indignado.  
  
—¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar?   
  
—Danny… Lo siento, pero tú no lo entiendes, y yo no puedo hacer esto.  
  
Danny estaba cada vez más confuso.  
  
—Pues no, no lo entiendo y no voy a entenderlo hasta que no me lo expliques. ¿Qué no puedes hacer?  
  
—Pues esto, Danno. —Steve soltó un soplido, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento—. Que cada vez que pienso que estamos dando un paso en la dirección correcta, pasa algo que nos hace dar veinte pasos para atrás.   
  
—¿Como qué? —Danny frunció el ceño.  
  
—Como tú dibujándome un corazón en el aire y luego volviendo con Rachel. Como tú apoyándome más que nadie cuando me detuvieron y luego animándome a salir con Lori. Como el hecho de que hayamos estado a punto de besarnos pero tú te sigas viendo con Gabrielle.  
  
Danny se quedó mudo.  
  
—Siento haberte evitado estos días. —Steve le apretó el hombro afectuosamente—. Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo. Prometo volver a la normalidad y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, ¿vale?  
  
Condujeron prácticamente en silencio, haciendo algunas menciones ocasionales al caso. Danny estuvo pensativo durante casi todo el trayecto, dándole vueltas a lo que le acababa de decir Steve. Básicamente le acababa de admitir que él quería que pasara algo entre ellos pero que con las señales tan contradictorias que le había estado lanzando él, no iba a tirar para adelante.  
  
Es decir, que Steve no estaba seguro de que Danny sintiera lo mismo que él. Exactamente igual que le pasaba a Danny.  
  
Y si Danny quería que pasara algo —y sí, ahora sí que lo tenía clarísimo, quería— le tocaba a él tomar la iniciativa y convencer a Steve de que ambos deseaban lo mismo.  
  
  
En cuanto resolvieron el caso Danny decidió que había llegado el momento. Se plantó delante de la puerta de entrada de la residencia McGarrett esa misma noche y cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire para reunir valor llamó a la puerta.  
  
Steve abrió segundos después. Llevaba unos tejanos y una camiseta estrecha de color blanco que realzaba todos sus músculos. Olía a recién duchado. Tendría que ser ilegal ser tan condenadamente sexy, pensó Danny.  
  
—Danny.  
  
—Steven. —Steve levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación—. He venido para transmitirte una información muy importante.  
  
—¿Cuál es?  
  
—He hablado con Gaby y le he dicho que me gustaría mucho que fuéramos buenos amigos, pero que no puede haber nada más entre nosotros.  
  
—¿Oh? ¿Y eso?   
  
—Le he dicho que en realidad me gusta otra persona, y antes de que me lo preguntes, no, esa persona no es Rachel, eso también ha quedado atrás, ya lo tengo bien asumido.  
  
Steve se mordió el labio y se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a Danny. En cuanto este dio un paso en el umbral Steve empujó la puerta hasta cerrarla y puso sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza del rubio, aprisionándole entre la madera y su propio cuerpo. Danny tragó, nervioso. Le pareció que Steve era más alto y robusto que nunca.  
  
El navy SEAL se inclinó hasta dejar su cara a pocos centímetros de la de Danny, ambos recreándose en los últimos instantes antes de ese primer beso que tanto se les estaba resistiendo.  
  
—Danny —murmuró Steve con un ligero temblor en su voz; Danny no era el único que estaba nervioso—. Si hacemos esto ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Todo cambiará para siempre. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?  
  
—Estoy seguro. Si no lo estuviera no estaría aquí ahora mismo.  
  
Steve vaciló, aún no estaba convencido del todo. Cogiéndole por los hombros Danny le miró a los ojos, y lo que vio en ellos le despejó cualquier tipo de miedo que pudiera sentir en ese mismo instante: Steve le miraba igual que le había mirado cuando celebraron la Navidad en su casa el año anterior, igual que le había mirado cuando despertó en el hospital, igual que en su despacho justo antes del beso que fue interrumpido. Le parecía increíble que antes hubiera dudado de que Steve sintiera lo mismo por él, cuando su mirada se lo estaba diciendo tan claramente, cuando llevaba tanto tiempo intentando que Danny comprendiera lo que querían decir esos ojos azules. Por fin lo había entendido.  
  
—Yo también te quiero, Steve —dijo, sonriendo. Los ojos de Steve se ensancharon y su boca se abrió durante un instante… y entonces su vacilación desapareció y su boca descendió sobre la de Danny, besándole con insistencia y urgencia.  
  
Danny trató de agarrar lo que pudo del corto pelo castaño de Steve, profundizando el beso, impaciente por memorizar todos los rincones de la boca de su compañero.  
  
Eventualmente el beso fue perdiendo velocidad, a medida que la necesidad de coger aire fue ganando terreno. Reticente a romper el contacto, Steve le dio unos cuantos besos más, solo contacto de labios, hasta que se separaron del todo, respirando ruidosamente, contentos y sobre todo con ganas de más.  
  
—Oh dioses —dijo Steve, apoyando su frente contra la de Danny—. He deseado hacer esto desde que me apuntaste con la pistola en el garaje de esta misma casa.  
  
—Yo he deseado hacer esto desde la primera vez que te quitaste la camiseta delante de mí, nene. —Steve dejó escapar una risita.  
  
—Danny Williams, el romanticismo personificado.  
  
—Perdona pero no soy yo el que disfruta caminando por ahí medio en pelotas y exhibiendo mi cuerpo delante de todo el mundo.  
  
—Bueno, pero eso es porque no quieres, porque tu cuerpo no tiene nada que envidiarle al mío. —Steve se incorporó y le repasó de arriba abajo con una mirada que solo se podía calificar de lasciva. Danny sospechaba que iban a trasladar la conversación al dormitorio en cualquier momento.  
  
—¿Y privarte del privilegio de ser el único en ver lo que se esconde aquí debajo?  
  
—… Bien argumentado.  
  
Haciendo una mueca de satisfacción Danny colocó sus manos en los bíceps de Steve, acariciando los músculos duros con sus pulgares.  
  
—Oye… No estamos cometiendo una locura haciendo esto, ¿verdad?  
  
Steve sonrió.  
  
—¿Bromeas? Si tú estás tan loco por mí como yo lo estoy por ti, por supuesto que estamos cometiendo una locura.  
  
—Ah, es verdad. No recordaba que no me he liado con Mr. Cordura, precisamente. Espero que tu nivel de compromiso incluya cuidar de mí cuando sin duda me dé un ataque al corazón al verte saltando por tejados o peleándote con tipos que pesan el doble que tú. O cuando me salga una úlcera. O cuando me disparen porque…  
  
Riendo, Steve le puso una mano sobre la boca.  
  
—¡Cállate y bésame, Danno!  
  
FIN


End file.
